


It's Time to Kill "Daddys Killer" Lamar

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Max has a terrifying nightmare, that scares the bejesus out of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max has a nightmare that terrifies him.





	1. Chapter 1

Just a reminder, that no matter how much stress and angst, I put Max and his fathers through, there will always be a fluffy ending.

My apologies before we get started.

Enjoy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec and Jace chase demons down Flatbush Avenue. They kill them and look around for more. A portal opens up and out walks Lamar.

Alec looks at him coldly, "Finally showing your face."

Lamar laughs as he flicks a hand at Jace. Jace blinks his eyes and slowly walks into traffic.

Alec screams his name as a car hits Jace and he is thrown to the sidewalk. His neck is at an odd angle. Alec screams as he grabs his side. He falls to his knees as he sees that his Parabatai rune is gone. Jace is dead.

Lamar laughs as tears run down Alec's face, "I've killed your Parabatai. I've killed your sister. I've also killed your husband and son."

Alec looks up at him and sobs, "Magnus."

Lamar sneers, "Dead."

Alec lowers his head as the seraph blade slips out of his hand.

Lamar walks over to the grief stricken ShadowHunter and calmly breaks his neck. Alec slumps to the sidewalk dead.

.

.

.

Max wakes up screaming.

Alec runs in. He sits on the bed and pulls Max into his arms. Max holds him tight and sobs into his tshirt.

Magnus runs in and sits behind Max. He rubs Max's back.

Alec gently kisses his head and whispers, "It's okay Max."

Max finally calms down, but he continues to hold the back of Alec's tshirt tight in both hands.

Magnus strokes his hair, "Max talk to us."

Max shakes his head and holds Alec tighter.

Magnus and Alec glance at each other over Max's head.

Alec sits back against the pillows and rests Max's head against his chest. Magnus lays next to his husband and continues to rub Max's back. Max is safe in between his fathers.

Alec kisses his head and gently says, "Hopefully us being here will allow you to get some sleep. You will tell us in the morning."

Max holds Alec tight and whispers into his tshirt, "Okay Daddy."

Magnus kisses his cheek, "Whatever it is Max, we won't let it happen."

Max looks at him with tear filled eyes, "I hope so Poppa."

Magnus gently wipes the tears from his face, "Get some rest."

Max nods and holds Alec tight. He puts his head back on his father's chest and listens to Alec's heart beating.

Magnus reaches for Alec's hand and rubs his thumb across his husband's knuckles.

Alec whispers, "Magnus, we can handle this."

Magnus nods, "I know." He leans over Max, and kisses Alec. He rests his head against the pillow and closes his eyes but it is a few hours until he finally falls asleep.

**_-tbc-_ **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not exactly sure where this is going. Max's nightmare popped into my head and it seemed interesting enough to use as a starting point for a new story.

I'll just slowly walk away from the computer before anybody gets violent.

I love you even though you are probably cursing me out. xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells his fathers about his nightmare.

Magnus and Alec comfort Max.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max slowly opens his eyes. The sun is shining and he is safe with his fathers.

He looks up and Alec smiles at him, "Good morning blueberry, did you get any sleep?"

Max shrugs, "I guess so."

Magnus kisses his head, "Good, let's get dressed and we can talk over breakfast." Magnus gets out of the bed and walks to his bedroom.

Alec nods. He gives Max a tight hug and a gentle kiss on the forehead, "You'll feel better." He gets out of the bed and goes to his bedroom.

Max sighs. He goes into his bathroom and washes his face. He looks in the mirror and doesn't like the fear he sees in his eyes.

He is Max Christopher Lightwood-Bane. His Daddy is the frigging Head of the New York Institute of ShadowHunters and his Poppa is the frigging Head Warlock of Brooklyn. They did not raise him to be afraid of anything.

But last night's nightmare scared him. He takes a deep breath, dries his face and walks out of the bathroom. He gets dressed and walks out of his bedroom.

Alec and Magnus are sitting at the kitchen table. Both have mugs of coffee and a glass of milk is waiting for Max. There is a plate of bagels with cream cheese, but Max isn't hungry.

Max notices that Magnus looks tense and curses himself for upsetting his father. He knows that Magnus would realize that his nightmare is about Alec dying. Max knows that Magnus can deal with anything except the loss of his husband.

He walks to the table and sits next to Alec. He moves his chair closer so that he can rest his head on Alec's arm.

Magnus moves the glass of milk closer to Max and says gently, "Eat something Max."

Max shakes his head, "I'm not hungry."

Alec sighs, "Then tell us."

Max shakes his head and holds Alec's arm.

Magnus sighs, "Max, you kept the nightmare about Maxine's Daddy to yourself for a year, but as soon as you told us, we were able to figure it out and prevent it from happening. Correct?"

Max nods.

Magnus nods, "Okay then, is this the first time you had this nightmare?"

Max nods, "Yeah."

Alec nods, "Okay, who are we dealing with?"

Max whispers, "Lamar."

Magnus snorts, "Lamar? It's about time we kill that asshole."

Alec nods, "Where does this happen?"

Max whispers, "Flatbush Avenue, near Brooklyn College."

Alec nods, "Okay, Max, I know it is hard, but tell us."

Max takes a deep breath, "You and Uncle Jace are killing demons and Lamar shows up. He makes Uncle Jace walk into traffic and he is killed..."

Magnus interrupts him, "Wait,  _ **how**_ does Lamar get Jace killed?"

"He mind controls Uncle Jace."

Magnus bursts out laughing, stands up and walks over to Max. He holds Max's face in his hands and kisses his forehead, "I love you." He walks back to his chair but Alec says, "Hey what about me?"

Magnus smiles, walks over to Alec and kisses his lips, "I love you."

Alec smiles, "Better."

Max smiles and reaches for his glass of milk.

Magnus sits down and smiles, "Lamar doesn't have the power to mind control Jace. Jace is a strong minded ShadowHunter. Not only that, but he is married to a strong minded ShadowHunter. In addition to that, he has a Parabatai bond to a strong minded ShadowHunter, who is standing right there. No way could Lamar mind control Jace to do anything he didn't want to do. He doesn't even have the power to mind control Jace to unbutton his shirt. I call bullshit on him hurting Jace."

Alec nods, "Max continue."

Max looks at Alec and sighs, "Lamar told you, he killed Aunt Izzy."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "And where does he do that?"

Max shrugs, "He didn't go into details, he just said he killed her."

Alec shakes his head, "Warlocks are no longer allowed to create portals into the Institute. He would have to go in the front door and I doubt that. I'm calling bullshit on him killing Izzy."

Magnus nods and sips his coffee, "Max, who else did Lamar allegedly kill?"

Max smiles as he reaches for a bagel, "Us."

Magnus laughs, "At the same time?"

Max smiles, "I assume so."

Magnus sniffs, "I guess you forgot that he needed help from Zachary in order to kill Maxine's Daddy and prevent her Poppa from saving him. Lamar doesn't have the power to kill me. And I doubt he has the power to kill you. If we are together, he is toast."

Max giggles as he sits up and reaches for another bagel. Magnus smiles and stands. He refills their coffee mugs and Max's milk glass. He sits back down, "I call bullshit on him doing anything to us."

Alec smiles and kisses Max's head, "See, told you. Now who else does Lamar  _not_  kill."

Max looks at him and whispers, "He kills you, Daddy, and _that_  I saw happen."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "But Alec puts up a fight."

Max shakes his head as he looks at Magnus, "After he kills Uncle Jace and tells Daddy he killed Aunt Izzy and us, Daddy gives up. He drops his blade and cries. Lamar goes over to him and breaks his neck." Max blinks back tears and holds Alec's arm.

Alec nods and gently kisses Max's head, "Yeah, sounds like something I would do."

Magnus reaches for Alec's other hand and holds it, "No way did that fuck, kill Max and me."

Alec shrugs, "I guess after seeing him easily kill Jace, I took his word for the other deaths."

Max nods, "You said Poppa's name and Lamar said 'dead'. That is when you dropped your blade and waited for him to kill you."

Alec sighs, "At least we know this happens in the here and now. No surprise illnesses or heart attacks."

Magnus nods, "Yes, so let's not think about it right now and enjoy this Saturday. Max, where would you like to go today?"

Max holds Alec's arm tight, "No where."

Magnus sniffs, "We are not hiding in the loft from that loser. We always have a family trip on Saturday and today is no exception. The sun is shining and if you don't pick something, then we are going to Atlantic Center Mall."

Max sits up and shakes his head, "Shopping? Heck no Poppa." He thinks for a few minutes, "Botanical Gardens."

Alec laughs as Magnus nods, "Better. Let's clean up and enjoy this wonderful day together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max smiles as they walk through the Gardens. Actually he is walking by himself because Magnus and Alec are too busy kissing. Max giggles as he walks back and pulls Alec's arm.

Magnus pushes him away, "Go look at the pretty flowers, we're busy."

Max giggles, "You wanted to get out of the loft."

Alec laughs as Magnus sighs, "Fine."

Magnus and Alec hold hands as they walk. Max smiles as he follows them.

After walking through the Gardens, they go to Junior's.

Max and Alec have a slice of cheesecake, while Magnus enjoys a cup of tea. Alec offers Magnus a taste. Magnus eats it then leans over for a kiss. He smiles, "Alexander Lightwood, still my favorite dessert."

Max giggles as Alec blushes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, they prepare for bed.

Magnus kisses Max's forehead, "Sweet dreams, Max."

Max sighs, "I hope so."

Alec kisses his forehead, "Maybe you will get a clue as to how we get Lamar out of hiding."

Max holds him tight, "Not if it means losing you."

"You are not losing me, blueberry."

Magnus nods, "Damn right." He holds his son and husband.

Max sighs, "Good night, Daddy. Good night Poppa." He walks into his bedroom.

Magnus secures the loft as he and Alec go to their bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max sees a van parked in the middle of Flatbush and Nostrand Avenues. He knows this van. He walks over to it and opens the door to the back. There's a bench on both sides of the van.

"Are you as smart as you think you are?"

Max quickly turns around and glares at Lamar, "Yes, I am."

Lamar sneers, "Every Sunday I'm there. It's my piece of Heaven, in the Hell known as Brooklyn."

"Sucks to be you."

Lamar steps closer to Max, "You are the reason why I need to hide."

Max smiles, "You hurt my Daddy, your ass is mine."

Lamar smiles, "I'm not done 'hurting' your Daddy."

"Oh yes you are." Max sends a fireball at Lamar.

.

.

.

Max opens his eyes and sits up. He smiles. He knows where to find Lamar.

Max lays back down. He can tell his fathers at breakfast later on.

Today is Lamar's last day of living. 

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Are you as smart as Max?

xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title.

I have an idea for my next fanfic, but first I need to wrap this up.

Lightwood-Bane family vs Lamar. I wonder who wins?

:D

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max opens his eyes and smiles. Time to teach  _Daddys killing_ Lamar a lesson. After a quick shower he walks out of his room and sees his fathers eating breakfast.

Alec smiles, "Good morning, blueberry. You look happy." He puts eggs on a plate and sets it on the table for Max.

Max pours himself a glass of milk, kisses Alec's cheek and sits down. He kisses Magnus' cheek and smiles, "I know where to find Lamar today."

Alec puts eggs on a plate and sits next to Magnus, "Oh, share."

Max smiles, "Prospect Park."

Alec nods, "Okay, and how did you figure that out?"

"I had a dream last night about the van he used when he tried to kill Doctor!Poppa's Alec."

Magnus leans back in his chair, "His Alec was the assistant D.A.?

Max nods, "Car explosion."

Alec nods, "That's when I got all the text messages?"

Max smiles, "Exactly."

"Are you sure about Prospect Park?"

Max nods, "Lamar practically dared me to show up."

Alec nods, "Okay then. Prospect Park it is."

Magnus finishes his coffee, "We need a plan."

Alec smiles,"I make sure he is there, you and Max kill him."

Max giggles, "We need more than that, Daddy."

Magnus sniffs, "No, that works for me."

They go over the details as they finish breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec walks through Prospect Park. He can sense Magnus nearby and assumes Max is as well. He wonders how will he know when Lamar is around.

Alec walks aimlessly down a path and hears a noise behind him. He quickly turns around and watches as a bullet is destroyed before it can get near him. He sees Lamar standing yards away, holding a firearm.

Lamar glares at him, "Lightwood, it's time for you to die."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Yeah, you keep trying but you don't seem to have much luck with that, do you?"

Max appears beside his father, "Think again, asshole."

Alec gently touches his son's arm, as he coldly says to Lamar, "A firearm? Where is the honor of that?"

Lamar sneers at him, "Honor? You don't deserve honor."

Magnus appears behind him, "Lamar, if your problem is with me, then leave Alexander out of it."

Lamar turns and coldly looks at him, "Magnus, I remember you throughout the years talking about how despicable ShadowHunters were, especially Lightwoods. And then you go and marry one?" He gestures to Alec.

Magnus shrugs, "Times change, Lamar. People change. Children grow up to have different views than their parents. Alec is not his father. I changed my opinion, why can't you?"

"Robert was not the problem. He was the solution."

Magnus coldly laughs, "But he was a Lightwood."

"A Lightwood that knew his place, but YOU wanted to change things. When I heard that you were marrying one of  _ **them**_ , I had to see for myself and there you were. Kissing him and proclaiming him, your husband. I was disgusted and summoned Derek. I portaled him to where I saw the two of you sneak off to and he was instructed to kill Lightwood. I assumed you killed him, since I never saw him again."

Max nods, "I got that asshole away from my fathers."

Magnus nods, "And I sent that fuck to the bottom of the East River."

Lamar sneers, "I figured he failed. Which is why I convinced Davidson that getting rid of Lightwood would be beneficial for everybody. Warlocks do not need to be married off to ShadowHunters, we are superior beings."

Max rolls his eyes, "Superior beings, how?'

Lamar laughs, "Boy, that man you call your father, will die. His life will mean nothing in the long run, since he will become but a memory to you. A memory that will fade away and be gone. Warlocks do not need to be tied down to mundane beings, which is what ShadowHunters basically are. Mundanes with fancy tattoos."

Max takes a step towards Lamar, but Alec grabs his arm. Max's eyes are cold, "You know shit about my Daddy."

Lamar laughs at him and turns to Magnus, "This man you think you love will forget his own name in forty or so years. He will age and die. I was doing you a favor by killing him when he was a teenager."

Magnus's cat eyes are cold, "Lamar, the timeline is not for you to fuck with."

"No it's for me to fix things and prevent YOU from making a big mistake."

Magnus shakes his head, "I've made mistakes in my lifetime, but marrying Alexander Lightwood, was not one of them."

Lamar laughs, "Then you are a fool." He creates a fireball but Max and Magnus are faster. Their fireballs hit him in the chest and he bursts into flames. After a few minutes, there is nothing left of him, but ashes.

Max smiles as he hugs Alec. Alec laughs as he kisses Max's forehead. Magnus walks over and hugs his husband and son. He kisses Alec.

Max giggles, "We're hugging here."

Magnus sniffs, "I think I earned a kiss from my husband."

Max nods, "Good point." He steps away and smiles as Alec puts his arms around Magnus' neck and Magnus puts his arms around Alec's waist. They kiss.

Alec rests his forehead against Magnus' with a sigh, "Is that the end of Lamar?"

Magnus smiles, "Yes, in this world."

Max giggles, "Which is also true in other worlds."

Alec smiles, "Let's go somewhere to celebrate."

Magnus nods, "I hear that a new restaurant opened in Naples."

Alec nods, "Sounds perfect. Max?"

Max smiles, "I vote yes."

Magnus laughs and opens a portal. He holds Alec's hand as they and Max walk through.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

No mas Lamar. Anybody going to miss him? :p

Now I can move on to the idea that popped into my head this morning.


End file.
